Galorian Mephistopheles
Before Marcellus Hunter took up the seat, Galorian Mephistopheles was the disputed King of Hell. With Sarah Barker's oldest son in charge, Galorian has taken to making desperate attempts to get Sarah into bed with him. Most see him as a dangerous enemy, but she sees him more as a friendly foe and doesn't mind him too much, often defending him to others. Description & Personality Galorian is 5'11", but tends to seem shorter, even to Sarah, who's a whole foot shorter than him. His eyes are steely blue, the color of the label on 2% milk. He has light brown hair that is always perfectly slicked back. His nose shows signs of being broken a few times and his lips are a bit too full for his face, but it all comes together to make him "ruggedly handsome". He is known for his experimentation with bloodlines, mating with as many species as he can to find the ones that produce the strongest offspring. In GotN Catahecassa Aleeyhi alludes to Galorian's mother being the reason for the way Galorian is. In the Series Glory of the Nephilim Galorian's main focus in GotN is to get Sarah Barker into bed with him. He doesn't care about hurting anyone else, but will spare anyone if she asks him to. She has killed him twice before the book even starts. She ripped his head clean off while in labor with Dean, who Galorian wanted to take and train up as his most powerful general. He finds out that Kyra can get free of Sarah's mental hold and forges an alliance with her. When Kyra realizes that she has been used, she forms an alliance with Sarah to stop Galorian. The problem is that Sarah doesn't know if she truly wants to get rid of him. Children *Eleanor Mephistopheles (mother, Kalina Mephistopheles) {deceased, drowned by her mother} *Thomas Angelo - shadower **Alexia Passion Angelo (mother, Lorelai Hunter) *Clive Bruttenholm - zaebos *Gweneviere **Gabriel Hunter (father, Emmett Hunter) {adopted by Sarah Barker} *Tully Mephistopheles - a basilisk *Rivu *Mika *Yebex - a centaur Relationships with Other Characters Sarah Barker - They met when she was 12. She has actually killed Galorian twice. The only explained death happened while she was in labor with her son Dean. Galorian wanted to take Dean and raise him up as his own, but before he could take him, she ripped Galorian's head clean off. Kalina Mephistopheles - He despises his wife and is very open about his hatred toward her. Quotes Quotes By Him *"I've been waiting for you." - to Sarah Barker (GotN) *"While Bale is attractive in a dark, brooding, troubled way, I much prefer a beautiful woman such as you, sweet Sarah." - to Sarah Barker (GotN) *"My sweet Sarah, you can be my queen. Bear my children and I will give you all that I have." - to Sarah Barker (GotN) * "I'm starting to wonder why I even bother being nice to you. You clearly like being manhandled." - to Sarah Barker (GotN) Quotes About Him *"Galorian Mephistopheles had the survival rate of a cockroach." - Sarah (GotN) * "Galorian and I, however, had never once interacted in anything more than the on-going game of cat-and-mouse, neither of us knowing which was the one being chased at any given moment." - Sarah (GotN) Category:Male Category:Father Category:Glory of the Nephilim Category:Characters Category:Loves of Sarah Barker Category:Married Category:Demon Category:Descendants of Galoria